


A Little Fluffy Blackmail

by bellamouse16



Series: The Colorado Puppies [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, fluffy fluff fluff, its cute, nails are getting painted, theres like one kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Josty decides to bring out the puppy blackmail video to get what he wants.





	A Little Fluffy Blackmail

 

Josty looked down at his phone where he had the video of Tyson licking Gabe’s face from when they had turned into puppies.  He’d recorded this to have blackmail material, but he hadn’t been expecting to use it so soon. All Josty wanted was to get his nails done, maybe even make a day of it, and Gabe and Tyson had just laughed at him.  Now though, looking down at his phone, he was going to make sure they regretted making fun of him. He’d made sure to save the video in multiple places since neither Gabe nor Tyson could be trusted. He walked into the locker room, phone in hand.

“Why do you like Barbs when he heard Gravy was coming back up?” Nate asked.

“Hey!” Barbes protested.

Ryan blushed for a second before collecting himself.

“Were you really?”

Barbs’ face turned red.  He gave a quick nod and then said, “Not the time.”

Ryan rolled his eyes.  Nate raised an eyebrow and then turned back to Josty.

“So?”

“Because I’m gonna finally get what I want.”

Nate’s eyes widened.

“What are you two talking about?” Tyson asked, walking in with his freshly cut sticks in hand,

Josty held the phone up, away from Nate’s line of vision so only Tyson could see,

“This.”

He pressed play, showing Tyson the video of puppy Tyson licking puppy Gabe’s face.  At one point, Gabe’s tongue happily lolled out.

“What’s this,” Tyson asked slowly.  “Who’s dogs are those?”

Josty smirked.

“Well, that one is named Gabe, and would you believe it - that one is named Tyson!”

“You… you son of a…” Tyson trailed off as Gabe walked over and wrapped an arm around the two of them.

“What are my boys up to?”

“Apparently, blackmail,” Tyson said with a bite.

Gabe’s eyebrows shot up.  His features slacked as Josty replayed the video for him.

“What do you want?” Gabe asked drily.

“A spa day- all three of us.”

Tyson and Gabe sputtered, both speaking at the same time.

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Is this because we laughed at you?”

“No to kidding, and you know what? Yes, it is kinda about that.”

Josty rolled his shoulders back and went over to his stall to begin getting ready for practice.  Gabe followed him, leaning against the stall as Josty began stripping.

“What day?”

“Really, Gabe! We’re letting him win!”

Gabe ignored Tyson’s objection.

“What day?” he repeated a bit softer.

Josty perked up, eyes gleaming.

“Tomorrow on our off day.”

Gabe nodded and ran a hand through Josty’s hair, pushing it back.

“You got it.”

\-----

They had already had massages and facials, and now they were up to getting their nails painted.  Gabe and Tyson were looking through polishes, occasionally shooting each other a look. Josty had picked out a soft blue that was part of the Avalanche’s colors.  Gabe and Tyson had looked at Josty’s choice with wide eyes before looking back at the array of polishes on the shelf. Josty was sitting in one of the chairs so he could get his toenails done as they finished up on his hands.  They were getting done with the second coating when Tyson finally sat down beside him.

“What did you pick?”

Tyson hesitantly held up a light pinkish red color.  They both looked over to where Gabe was talking to one of the technicians.  He was holding a polish, but was too far for them to see what it was. He sat down at one of the tables there rather than coming over to where Tyson and Gabe were.  The two of them shrugged to one another. When Josty was getting his toenails finished up and Tyson’s nails were drying. 

“Took you long enough,” Tyson said.

Gabe shrugged.

“Can’t rush perfection.”

Tyson and Josty looked at one another confused.

“What?”

Gabe held up his hands, showing off a French manicure,except the ends were done in silver.

“Gotta match the Cup.”

Josty and Tyson looked at him in astonishment.

“You….! Why did you laugh at me when I first suggested this?” Josty managed to spit out.

Gabe shrugged as he sat down to get his toenails done in solid silver.

“Gotta make you work for it.”

“And me?” Tyson asked.

“Thought you’d also look pretty.”

Tyson and Josty were silent and a bit incredulous before breaking out into giggles.  Gave leaned over and kissed Josty’s cheek quickly. 

“This was great, babe.  Thanks for blackmailing us.”

They all finished up and walked out of the spa feeling refreshed.

\-----

“I want a picture of our nails,” Josty said later when they were eating a late lunch.

Tyson and Gabe reluctantly held their hands out for Josty to take a picture with all their nails in sight.  He sent it to the team group chat. He immediately got a few responses from the boys:

“Let me guess, that’s Gabe with the french mani”

“Did you get your toes done too?”

“Can we have a spa day?!”

“Team spa bonding!”

“How’d you get them to go?”

Tyson glared at Josty the second he saw the last text pop up on his screen.

“Don’t you dare…”

“Too late,” Josty said with a smile as he pressed send.

“I’m going to kill you,” Tyson growled from across the table.

Gabe sighed contently and looked down at his silver dipped nails as Tyson and Josty started arguing.  It could be clear to anyone who saw him, just how gone he was for the two idiots sitting in front of him.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
